You can be my blank space
by lilalexis131
Summary: Three years in college, Haruhi thinks shes really got it figured out. Shes finally free to relax and let go. Away from home and a chance to change who you are, she takes full advantage of that and has no worries of being found out. Three years and no ones the wiser. Right? Songfic


If someone had told Haruhi when she was in high school that she would would be out partying and drinking and overall just carefree when she left for college, she was sure she would have laughed in their face as if they were crazy. She was going to school to be a lawyer, she didn't have time to be out doing that silly stuff. And yet…three years into college, she was well into the party scene. Of course, she didn't tell any of her friends from high school that. She knew it would have been thrown back in her face and later used as blackmail to get her to do things she probably wouldn't want to. So she assumed she was same to go out and party all the same. She had yet to see anyone of her friends out, though she had no reason to believe she would considering they were a good two hours away from her college campus in Tokyo. She was fine with that. She smiled lazily and sipped her Vodka and sprite and hummed softly along with a song that was placing along in the club she was at before spotting a man with tousled black hair watching her.

She gave him a slow smile and tilted her head a little, her curled locks spilling over her shoulder gently at the movement as she looked him over slowly. He was good looking, that was certain. He was slim in build, tall, his hair, though it had a messy look to it, seemed to have the air that it was payed to look that way. He was also dressed in dark black skinny jeans that hugged his legs nicely, and a long sleeved charcoal button up that fit snugly on his frame. The clothes seemed to scream money, and as she finished looking over his body and met his gaze, his grey eyes seemed to shock her. It was like she knew him, but couldn't place where she knew him from. She gave the odd feeling a mental shrug as she man made his way towards her, and she took another sip of her drink as she watched him, smirking a little more.

"Can I get you another drink?" The mans voice rang out over the music, and Haruhi just gave him another smile as she finished her drink.

"You can" She replied, turning to face him and lean against the bar easily, smoothing her dress down slightly.

"Then another one of what this lovely woman was drinking, and a Vodka and tonic for me" He told the bartender as he looked over Haruhi.

"Why thank you….my names Haruhi" Haruhi said smiling more at the man and moved a little closer to him, looking up at him.

"Yes, I'm aware of that" He chuckled smiling down at her, amused.

"…What?" She asked, her smile slipping and now looking a little confused.

"Haruhi, its me, Kyouya?" He asked, chuckling more at her shocked look, then grinned a bit more when embarrassment settled over her features for a second.

"Well shit. i didn't recognize you, clearly…guess my secrets found out, huh?" She asked chuckling a little, and settled back into her relaxed stance before. While she might be a little miffed someone from high school saw her out and about, she was glad it was Kyouya. He was mature and, while he wasn't above blackmail, he at least wouldn't spoil her fun like say the twins or Tamaki would have if they ran into her tonight. She hummed a little and looked over Kyouya slowly and smirked a little.

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

"So how have you been Kyouya..? Certainly well…you look good"She said turning to face him fully and go to smooth a stray wrinkle on his shirt near his collar, something the Ootori wasn't expecting, if the way his eyes widened slightly was anything to go by. She gave him another smile, and tilted her head, before going to take her newly filled drink and take a sip from it, while watching Kyouya closely.

"Ive been well. Just getting through school and working. You look good yourself…long hair suits you"He said looking at the brunette and went to take a sip of his own drink. "And…you certainly don't look like a boy anymore"He murmured doing a once over her body before landing on her face once more and giving her a smile.

She raised her eyebrow in amusement at his look before grinning even more. She was going to have fun tonight. "Your right…far from a boy now…I'm much different than i was in high school, Kyouya"She said before taking another sip of her drink.

_New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

"Are you now? How so? I mean, you've certainly filled out…thats obvious…but as far as I'm seeing, besides your flirty attitude, your almost the same as you were back in high school" He said with a almost dramatic sigh, then covered his smirk with his drink as he watched her snort slightly and roll her eyes and moved to set her drink down and moved to stand closer to him.

"Oh, trust me, I'm nothing like I was in high school. The biggest thing i did when I came to college, was get get rid of my virginity. And thats for most things…drinking…smoking…sex…name it, I've probably done it. My friends here are bad influences on me"She murmured softly leaning up in his ear to whisper. "And my ex boyfriends were even worse" She murmured with a slight nip to his ear before pulling away, smirking at the faint blush to Kyouyas cheeks.

"Really now Haruhi..? How surprising…" He murmured softly. "And the way you say it…it sounds as if theres no boyfriend currently…?" He asked, turning his gave to her.

"Nope. Broke it off about three weeks ago" She said shrugging and going to finish her drink, frowning slightly as she felt a faint buzz setting in. She didn't have that much to drink already, had she..? Again, she shrugged the thought off.

"How come?" Came Kyouyas next question.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

"Couldn't keep up with my party life? Who knows?" She asked shrugging and crinkled her nose at the look he gave her. "Don't give me that look. I don't care really. College is stressful and this is fun. Im okay with flings or just finding a guy whose okay with me being how i am"She said going to order another drink.

"Im not judging. Just surprised. You really are different from high school…" he said humming a little and took another long drink as he watched her, his gaze often slipping down to where her dress dipped to her cleavage.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" she asked watching him and shifting slightly to face him more. She watched him flush again and try to come up with a excuse for why he was staring at his friends chest before sighing and just shrugging.

"Yeah, i was enjoying it" He finally said looking at her face then blinked in surprise at the expression he found on her face.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

"You know…we could always see what happens tonight…and its not like any of our friends need to know…"Haruhi murmured softly leaning towards Kyouya a little, looking over his face before setting her gaze on his lips.

Unconciously, he licked his lips and swallowed a little thickly. "Haruhi…won't that make things awkward?" He asked softly watched her.

"Perhaps…but only if we make it. Were both adults…we can make decisions like this…come on…tell me you don't want to see what it would be like…"She asked softly, looking at his eyes then down again.

With a long sign, he let himself give in and lean forward to press his lips against Haruhi's. He sighed softly again and moved to cup her cheek as he moved to deepen the kiss, and swipe his tongue along her bottom lip. She tasted lip cherries and vodka, and he let himself get drunk on her taste as she let him in.

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

What they were doing almost seemed taboo. They were friends. They shouldn't be attempting to cross this line. One wrong move and it could all go south. But dear God, it seemed too good to stop now. The longer the kiss seemed to go, the more their skin seemed to seer each other as hands skimmed over clothes arms and shoulders.

Breaking the kiss for air, Kyouya tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling, his grey eyes blurred over and darkened in a burning heat that caused his pants to fit a little more snuggly than they had when he got dressed that afternoon. He let out a soft groan when he felt lips press against his adams apple and nip lightly at it, and her hand rest high on his thigh. Her hand that close only caused the burning heat to burn all the more higher. "Shit…Haruhi…"He sighed closing his eyes tightly, and went to cover her hand with his. "Wait, wait. Stop. We can't. I can't." He said quietly, pulling back slightly in time to see her eyes darken slightly in hurt.

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked quietly looking at him then swore quietly sighing. "Don't tell me. Your betrothed or whatever bullshit you rich bastards have going on?" She asked

_Screaming, crying, perfect storms_

_I can make all the tables turn_

_Rose garden filled with thorns_

_Keep you second guessing like_

_"Oh my God, who is she?"_

_I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

"Well…Im set to be married off eventually I'm sure, but thats not it" He said shaking his head a little and ran a hand through his hair. "Its too damn public for half of what your doing to me"He muttered and went to down his drink, looking away from her and sighed. "And let me guess, you don't care about doing half the stuff you do in public, right?" He asked, looking at her.

"Right…i don't care really" She said quietly and sighed a bit. "But if it bothers you…we can take this all somewhere else…"She added in the second half after a second or two of silence.

He blinked at her silently for a few minutes before just getting up and taking her hand. "I take it your dorm is close?" He asked quietly.

"Just a street away" She said nodding and grabbed her small hand bag and moved to lead him out of the club and towards her dorms where she would continue her assault on his senses in the privacy of her dorm room.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_


End file.
